User talk:Legoguy1866/Archive 7
Sig do you mind my sig having your football pic?-- 23:37, November 18, 2009 (UTC) can you help me?--Frenzy and squidman (talk) 23:51, November 18, 2009 (UTC) sure can new user.-- 00:10, November 19, 2009 (UTC) I don't mind joeman.-- 12:07, November 19, 2009 (UTC) gift a gift for you: -- 00:57, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Thank you Joeman!-- 22:23, November 20, 2009 (UTC) I have made a gift too: -- 19:32, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Thanks again!-- 19:37, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Re:barnstars You have noticed that koda have 6 barnstars just check the contributions the names and the day that the accounts are created, all are made the same day with an only mission give to koda multiple barnstars. I already asked admins but not are very sure about that and haven't make anything harmful.-- 14:51, November 21, 2009 (UTC) man I only have two(thanks legoguy!) he has to be cheating!-- 15:56, November 21, 2009 (UTC) deal hi i will give clicks for 10 arcade tackens I am jesus_freak96. If you have no dealings with christians than tell me. Tnx You know he can't send you arcade tokens.-- 21:42, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Talk page How i can archived my talk page ?-- 16:22, November 22, 2009 (UTC) I'll get that done for you.-- 16:22, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Template I hope you like the template: -- 16:31, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Thank You for making this! I'll make one for you!-- 16:35, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Unused Avatar Warning Your avatar is unused and will be deleted after 5 days. Please take the template down and use the image if you don't want it to be deleted. Thank you. Delete it.-- 00:33, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :Deleted. 05:58, November 25, 2009 (UTC) MLN Club Award It's something me and FreddyderHamster made for MLN Club members.-- 21:25, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Good work Very good job !!!-- 17:10, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Thank you so much!!!!-- 21:09, November 24, 2009 (UTC) For your help Thank you so much!-- 23:42, November 24, 2009 (UTC) nice page you deserve this for the great job youve done on this wiki Thank you so much!-- 12:01, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Wiki Markup wiki I have make 2 new templates walkthroughs.Can you look wether i all spelled right please-- 18:18, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Yeah.-- Thanks-- 18:25, November 25, 2009 (UTC) There good. You ask my weather i am a rollback.Why?-- 18:27, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Because you reverted a edit and only rollbacks can do that.-- 18:28, November 25, 2009 (UTC) But i am not a rollback-- 18:29, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Hmmmm.-- 18:30, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Have you a rfa-- 18:35, November 25, 2009 (UTC) It might have got deleted but I might.-- 18:36, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Barnstar -- 16:33, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Wow! I've gotton like 4 barnstars this week! Thanks Slimons!-- 16:46, November 26, 2009 (UTC) sig Bad:I know you were trying to have a rocket sig template like mine but honestly it does not look that good compared to your other sigs Good:I like your that rocks!-- 23:10, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Yeah your right. Next year I'll make it differnt.-- 13:06, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Cover The cover : -- 21:39, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Thanks.-- 21:40, November 27, 2009 (UTC) How i can hide the time in my sig ?-- 21:43, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Put --~~~ insted of --~~~~.-- 21:45, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Thanks-- np.-- 21:47, November 27, 2009 (UTC) to Mush Barnstar why does everyone hand out barnstars It use to be you would only get a star if you did great and you would get it maybe every month. Its not just you it also me (weird) and user:Lpchester has been giving them away to everyone-- 21:53, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I know.-- 21:54, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Archive Talkpage Archived.-- 21:55, November 27, 2009 (UTC)